


I knew it!

by mariehugs



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariehugs/pseuds/mariehugs
Summary: Namjoon and Jin are living the secret life. But Jimin is a nosy friend. Is he going to be able to find the truth?





	1. Midnight visit

**Author's Note:**

> Namjin for the win! Please enjoy my humour because I think it’s funny!

Namjoon walked over to Jin’s shared room with Suga carefully and as quietly as possible, trying not to knock things down on the way there. He knocked lightly on the door, for Jin’s ears only. It was about 2 am, but he was still being careful. Jin opened the door and hushed Namjoon into his room, closing the door behind him. Namjoon took a quick glance at Suga, who was fast asleep, before looking back at Jin.

Jin looked at Namjoon with a smile and bit his lip, getting closer to the younger one. Namjoon smiled in response and grabbed Jin by the hips, bringing him flush to his body. Jin leaned forward and landed a kiss on Joon’s lips, pressing forward to make Namjoon fall on the bed. Namjoon landed on the bed and crawled upwards bringing Jin with him. 

Things got heated quickly and they lost their clothes fast enough, landing at random spots on the ground. They collapsed together in bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly.

The day came by pretty fast, but they were still asleep, exhausted from the activities of the previous night. Namjoon had his arm draped over Jin’s shoulders and their foreheads were resting against one another. A loud knock on the door came interrupting their peaceful sleep, well, actually, only Jin’s peaceful sleep. Jin was a light sleeper and was easily woken up. He looked around after hearing the knock on the door and saw that Suga was still sleeping, might as well have been a rock. He didn’t really care for him to wake up anyway, because he was the only one to actually know about Namjoon and him, but that person at the door did not know. Jin got up before realizing he was naked. He quickly put his boxers and put a robe on as well, trying his best to hide Namjoon with the covers without suffocating him. 

Jin finally went and opened the door after the person had knocked 3 more time, the knocks getting gradually louder. 

-yes? Jin said opening the door with an annoyed tone of voice. 

-hey, Jin-hyung is Suga-hyung still sleeping? Jimin asked, trying to look behind Jin, but Jin did his best to hide the room from his band mate, thankful to be taller at that moment. 

-yes! He is, you should probably let him sleep, he went to bed late last night, Jin said the words hurriedly, trying to get rid of Jimin. 

-yeah, but I had something really important to tell him. I’m sure he won’t mind, Jimin insisted taking a step forward. 

But Jin stood his ground and looked down at Jimin with a stone face. He heard rustling behind him and tried to keep his calm, but that’s when Namjoon decided it was time to talk. 

-Jin-Hyung...where are you? Come back to me? Namjoon groaned with a raspy voice, before looking into Jin’s direction with half-opened eyes.

Jin’s faced got red and he looked at Jimin about to lie an excuse as to why Namjoon was in his bed calling for him. But as Namjoon opened his eyes he saw Jin standing at the door and his eyes got wide. He too realized that he wasn’t wearing any clothes and that would be the hardest part to explain. 

-was that Namjoon? Jimin asked with a puzzled expression. 

Jin looked behind him and saw Namjoon making a panicked face at him and shaking his head vigorously. 

-i don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s probably Yoongi. He talks while he sleeps... Jin said unconvincingly.

-and has Yoongi ever called you like that in his sleep?! Jimin said, raising one eyebrow with a confused face. 

-you know it happens... Jin continued the lie awkwardly. 

Joon had reached his underwear on the floor and was trying to get dressed as quickly and subtly as possible, but being Namjoon he wasn’t doing a really good job at it. Namjoon stood as he put his pants on and fell face first on the floor making a loud bang. Jin turned his head at a neck breaking speed to see Namjoon sprawled on the floor. 

-what was that? Jimin asked again, trying even harder to look in the room. 

-oh! would you look at that Yoongi fell off the bed! Better go help him talk to you later Jimin, Bye! Jin said, before closing the door in Jimin’s face.

Jin stood in front of the door for about 10 seconds to make sure Jimin wouldn’t try to open it again, before turning to Namjoon with big eyes. 

-are you trying to get us caught!?? Jin whisper-screamed. 

-sorry, Namjoon said before getting up and successfully putting his pants on. I was missing you in bed. You should’ve woke me up. 

-But you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to wake you up, Jin smiled, losing his anger and approaching Namjoon. 

Jin grabbed Namjoon by the loop of his jeans and brought him closer, before landing a kiss on his lips and biting his lower lip lightly before letting go.

-you’re so hot, Jin whispered, looking at Namjoon with desire. 

-hmmm, Namjoon hummed, stop that or I’ll be forced to drag you back in bed, Namjoon winked at Jin, looking lustily at Jin’s lips, creeping his hands down to Jin’s butt. 

-Get a room! Oh my god! Yoongi said before turning his back to them in his bed. 

Namjoon and Jin immediately parted and blushed profusely. Jin led Namjoon to the door away from Suga’s bed. 

-I’ll see you at dinner, Jin said, giving Namjoon a quick peck. 

-It’s hard to act like I don’t want you all the time, Namjoon complained, stealing a rough kiss from Jin’s mouth. 

Jin responded to the kiss and pushed Namjoon against the wall softly. They started making out for a bit before parting again, slightly panting. 

-I have to go before V wakes up, Namjoon said, sighing. 

-I know, Jin pouted. You’ll come back tonight though, yeah? Jin smiled. 

-I would never miss a day, Namjoon growled again, giving Jin a final kiss before heading out the door. 

In the corridor, Namjoon looked left and right for any signs of Jimin, but there weren’t any. He carefully walked back to his own room, but as he almost reached the front door, Jimin arrived from the opposite direction and knocked on Namjoon’s door. Namjoon quickly tried to find the bathroom to make a believable excuse. He silently slid into the bathroom and soundlessly closed the door, before flushing the toilet and opening it back loudly, making Jimin turn towards him. Namjoon smiled at him. 

-hey Jimin? You up already? It’s the week-end, Namjoon said, non-chaland. 

-Yeah, Jimin squinted at him, I had something to say to Yoongi-hyung. Why are you all dressed up? 

-well, I woke up early. I was tired last night fell asleep pretty quickly. You know, it’s already, Namjoon took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, 11am. 

-Yeah... Jimin said suspiciously, ok, I have to go see Yoongi-hyung. I’ll see you around Namjoon-hyung. 

Jimin walked away, giving namjoon a final look before turning the corner. Namjoon sighed and got in his room, not caring if he was seen anymore. He was in safe territory now.


	2. Fake wall

Bts were at a video shoot and they had been for the entire day. From about 8am to the now very tiring 7pm, but they still had a bunch of shots to take for the music video. Namjoon was filming his individual scenes at the moment and Jin couldn’t really contain himself. They had been working on the music videos for 2 days now which meant he hadn’t even touched Namjoon in 2 ENTIRE DAYS. Jin was feeling particularly horny today and he didn’t know why. But seing Namjoon acting so sexy for the cameras wasn’t helping his case. 

Jin tried to tone himself down, though he was sure he probably bit his lip a bunch of time while looking at the monitor that was showing Namjoon’s shots. Yoongi had scoffed at him earlier, making his face turn bright red and his eyes drop away from the screen. 

When Namjoon finally finished his shots, Jin immediately walked up to him. Even if he couldn’t touch him, at least he could be close to him. Namjoon sat down on a random chair and Jin sat down next to him, making their knees touch ever so slightly. 

-Namjoon-ah~ you did really good out there! Those were some sexy shots, Jin said, licking the front of his teeth.

-Thank you, Namjoon smiled back at Jin.

When Namjoon saw the way Jin was looking at him, he felt a spark go through his body and his face dropped. Namjoon licked his lips nervously and looked away from Jin, knowing they were in too much of a public place to do anything. He sighed loudly. Jin leaned over to Namjoon and whispered in his ear.

-I want you so bad, Jin separated each words with a shaky breath. 

Namjoon shivered and turned to Jin.

-Jin, you know we can’t do anything here, Namjoon whispered back, trying to look as casual as possible in his chair. 

-Stop standing like this then! Jin said, looking up and down Namjoon. 

-I’m just resting normally! Namjoon defended himself.

-Well then, stop being you, because I can’t resist that! Jin whisper-screamed, trying to forget about his sexual frustration. 

\- I want you too, you know? Namjoon said, afraid Jin was mad. 

-Mmm, Jin whined, don’t say that! It makes it worst. Namjoon, you don’t understand. I want you- want you! Like I would fucking die to feel yo-, Jin stopped suddenly when a crew member passed by them, anyway... I’m horny, Joon! 

Jin crosses his arms and looked in front of him, frustrated. Namjoon looked at Jin fondly, finding himself turned on by the beautiful blond boy. Namjoon sighed and looked around. 

-maybe we can find a way? Namjoon whispered, almost too low even for Jin to hear. 

Jin turned his head quickly towards Namjoon and cocked an eyebrow, a smile creeping on his face. He bit his lip slightly before stopping and squinting his eyes when he saw Namjoon smile back.

-Ah! Namjoon-ah! Don’t tease me like that! Seriously! He said, going back to pouting. 

-What? I was being serious, Jin!

-namjoon-ah~ Jin almost sang his name, a smile growing on his face, you have bad thoughts, uh? Naughty boy...I like it.

Jin smiled at Namjoon and got up from his chair. He looked around the room and saw a passage way that was created behind the fake wall. It was isolated, dark and nobody would come. Jin looked at Joon before heading to the spot he had just found. Namjoon waited a minute before impatiently heading to join him. 

Namjoon joined Jin at the back of the fake wall and Jin immediately jumped on him, kissing him roughly and groping his ass. Namjoon moaned in the kiss and held Jin by the shoulders. Jin looked at Namjoon and bit his lip. He groped the front of Joon’s pants, making him let out a shaky breath. Jin smiled and got on his knees. 

About 20 minutes later, Jin came out of their hiding spot, glistening. Yoongi looked at him and frowned in disgust, having an idea as to why he was looking so happy. Joon waited a few minutes and got back on set, trying to rearrange his hair in a presentable manner. 

\- where have you been? Jimin asked when Jin reached the set, haven’t seen you in like 15 minutes or something?

Jin shrugged and mumbled something about the bathroom.   
When they were all called on set, the stylist openly showed her frustration over how messed up Jin and Namjoon’s hair were. They both hung their head in shame and quickly got their hairstyles back in order. Giving each other a quick glance before moving on to the rest of the shoot.


	3. Don’t mind me

Jin pushed Namjoon on the wall of the room. It was the middle of the afternoon and Yoongi was probably in his studio, so they had the room for themselves. Their kiss was passionate, but hurried. They couldn’t really take their time. Jin moaned when Namjoon leaned down to suck and bite at his neck. 

Jin intertwined his fingers with Joon’s hair and he pressed onto him. He lowered his hand to the younger one’s butt and squeezed it lightly. Namjoon growled and was about to throw Jin on the bed, when they heard rustling outside the door. They both stopped and looked at the door, getting away from each other. Jin straightened his hair and Joon did the same, placing his pants to hide his growing erection. 

Jin opened the door and was surprised to find Jimin, leaning on the wall in front of his door. Jimin looked at Jin with a smile. Jin frowned.

-hi? Jin said tentatively.

-hey? What are you up to? Jimin answered, not moving.

-not much, I was talking with Namjoon, Jin said, motioning at the room behind him. 

-ah! Ok...Jimin answered simply. 

-what are you doing? Jin asked, puzzled by the weird attitude Jimin was having. 

-oh! I don’t know. I wanted to just lean here because I was bored and I felt like resting on the wall, Jimin said, blinking multiple times with an innocent smile. 

-Alright, you have a good time then! Jin said, giving Jimin a weird look and closing the door. 

Jin joined Namjoon and sat on the edge of the bed. 

-Jimin is onto us I think! He’s just doing the picket in front of my door! Jin whispered to Namjoon. And he was acting really weird I don’t know if you heard that?

-yeah, you’re right, maybe we should be more careful. We’ve been... pretty active these days, Namjoon chuckled, making Jin blush slightly. 

-ok, we’ll resume to our late night dates for now, alright? Jin proposed.

Namjoon nodded and gave Jin a quick peck, but Jin presses forward turning the peck into a passionate kiss. Namjoon broke the kiss worriedly looking at the door then back at Jin. 

-i don’t think we can... he said shaking his head, disappointed.

-well... if were quiet enough , Jin answered, biting his lip and leaning down on Namjoon.


	4. Sleepwalking

Namjoon got out of bed. It was 2 am on the clock and he was impatient to join Jin in his room again. Namjoon silently walked through the house, not wanting to wake anyone up. 

He was about to knock on Seokjin’s door when he heard someone behind him. 

\- where are you going? Jimin spoke from behind Namjoon. 

Namjoon froze and turned around slowly to look at Jimin. He stared at him silently for a while trying to come up with an excuse. 

-euh... what? Namjoon blinked, oh hey Jimin... oh, I must have been sleep walking again! Thank you for waking me up. Haha, Joon chuckled nervously. 

-oh! So you sleep walk now? Jimin asked, raising both eyebrows. 

-yeah, well, I’ve been doing it for a while, it’s the stress! For some reason, I always end up knocking on Seokjin and Suga’s door and Jin’s always the one to wake me up though! You know Yoongi, sleeps as hard as a rock! Finally, he can rest for once! Namjoon rubbed his eyes in fake tiredness and smiled at Jimin, propping himself for coming with such a “good” lie so quickly. 

-oh... for real? Jimin said, now more confused. 

Namjoon celebrated mentally to the tone of voice and nodded.

-yeah, it’s been a problem, I haven’t talked to anyone about it cause I was embarrassed, so only Jin-Hyung knows. 

-oh... Jimin thought that was actually a logical explanation and didn’t know what to say, well you should head back to bed then and I’ll do the same.

-wait, Namjoon said, Actually if you could... you know, not tell the others about this either?

-euh.. Jimin froze...yeah, of course. I hope you sleep well now. 

-ok thanks! Good night then, Namjoon said, hoping Jimin really was believing him.

Namjoon walked over to his room and texted Jin about what had happened. He felt really nervous and was glad Jimin bought his lie, though he felt a little bad for lying.


	5. Namjin is real

-why are we even hiding anymore? Namjoon asked.

-because we don’t know how it would affect the group, Jin responded.

-are you just scared they aren’t gonna approve of us? 

-... I don’t know...probably...I don’t want it to ruin us, Namjoon-ah...Jin said, leaning on Joon’s shoulder. 

-You know it won’t. I’m sure they’ll all be ok with it and, if they’re not, I bet you Yoongi will beat their asses! Namjoon laughed, glancing at his sleeping friend on the next bed. He might seem disgusted, but you bet your ass he becomes violent when it comes to acceptance and his friend’s happiness. 

Jin chuckled as well, but his voice was more tense. 

-do you want us to come out? Jin said seriously. 

-I think so... Namjoon answered, looking Jin in the eyes and smiling happily. 

He landed a kiss on Jin forehead and they both fell asleep quickly after. The next morning, they woke up fairly early and went to the kitchen together. They were waiting for the rest of BTS to get there and Jin started cooking breakfast to lured them in. 

Slowly, but surely, each member came to the kitchen. Jin and Namjoon kept glancing at each other across the kitchen’s table. Some of the other members had noticed how awfully quiet Jin was that morning. When he was about done eating, Jin got up to wash his hands, but Namjoon got up quickly after him and joined him next to the sink, that was close to the kitchen’s table. Namjoon held Jin’s hands in his, earning a few looks from the other members. 

-are you ready? Namjoon asked.

Jin bit his lips nervously and quickly joined his with Namjoon’s lips, starting a mildly passionate kiss. Namjoon reached for Jin’s neck and Jin settled his hands on Joon’s hips. Jungkook, who had a direct view of the scene, opened his mouth in shock, mid-chew.

-euhhh... am I the only one seing this? Jungkook said pointing at Namjoon and Jin kissing at the other side of the kitchen. 

They kept kissing. The members were all shocked, each more then the other. Yoongi was the only one looking away in disgust, rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. Jimin’s eyes got wide and he jumped out of his chair.

-I KNEW IT! Jimin said, pointing at the both of them, finally making a big enough distraction for them to stop kissing. They both looked at him. I was onto you guys! I knew there was something going on! Namjoon, the sleep walker?!  
Yoongi talks in his sleep?! Oh and he fell off the bed? I think not! I was so right! Oh my god! 

The other members looked at him with wide eyes, while Jin and Namjoon blushed profusely,looking at the ground. 

-Sorry, we lied to you, Jimin, Jin said blushing again, we were trying for you not to find out, but now look you have tangible proof! He smiled. 

Jimin scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. 

-wait! That one time on set... tell me you hadn’t... Jimin said,his eyes widening even more.

Namjoon and Jin just kept staring at the ground, trying to hold in their smirks. That gave Jimin enough of an answer and the rest of the member exploded in disgusted remarks. 

-uhh! come on! Jimin said, before sitting back down on his chair.

-on set? really?? Jungkook said, shaking his head with a grossed out expression. 

-hey! It’s not like we always had all the opportunities in the world! Namjoon said defensively, I’m only human. I mean I can’t resist a good looking guy like him forever, namjoon said nudging at Jin with his elbow, heart in his eyes.

-uh! Give us a break...Suga said from his end of the table, but Jin smiled at namjoon anyway. 

-I knew too, well or I had a doubt, V said non-chalantly in his chair. 

All the eyes turned to him, even Namjoon looked at him puzzled. 

-well what?! He said defensively, he’s my roommate you think I’m always fast asleep at 2 am? You, always sneaking out to somewhere. Now, I know where you were going, V scoffed, raising both eyebrows. 

Now that V had revealed that information everyone looked over at Suga who was still picking at his plate. Yoongi looked up when he noticed the silence. 

-what? He said.

-well! J-hope sighed, you’re Jin’s roommate so? What’s the scoop?

-mmmh, I knew all along. They told me so they could have the chance to fuck somewhere, aka Jin’s bed, Suga shrugged. 

Most of the members jaws dropped, while J-hope had started laughing, and they looked at Namjoon and Jin, who were now probably redder than tomatoes and Jin hid his face in Namjoon’s chest. 

-so what? is that it? Like you guys are a couple or whatever? Jungkook asked. 

Jin looked up at Namjoon and smiled softly. He smiled back and held him closer to his chest. 

-yeah, Namjoon chuckled, Namjin is real.... he pinched his lips together before bursting out laughing, followed quickly by Jin. 

-that was so cheesy! Oh my god! Jin laughed and hit Namjoon’s chest. 

-well, that was one hell of a way to announce it, uh? J-hope said, pointing at them and pretend making-out with his hand, making other members laugh. 

-hey, you try talking to the most important people in your life about dating the leader of your group! Jin replied defensively. 

J-hope just shrugged and got back to eating, as well as the other members. Jin and Namjoon looked at each other and gave each other a kiss.

-ok, it’s still gonna take a while to get used to that, Jungkook said before looking at his plate again.

Jin and Namjoon grinned before going back to their respective places, a smile plastered on their face.

The End


End file.
